Élodie Moreau
"He watches her run a hand down her hair and thinks she is pretty, in an unnatural sort of way. If beauty were the ocean, wild and uncontrollable, she would be a swimming pool. Safe, controlled and entirely predictable. But still something that shone, sparkled. And yet, beyond the surface he had no idea. Perhaps that was where her ocean lay. A sudden thought occurs to him and he thinks it entirely accurate. She was a trap - enticing people in and ensnaring them beyond the surface, in wild currents. It scares him that he may he getting sucked in without realizing it." - Michael Tarot Appearance A wispy girl, Élodie stands, not noticeably tall, yet never seemingly small. Her pale skin is only outshined by her ivory hair, long and straight, falling just past her shoulders. With a small snub nose and deep-set, dark-enough-to-look-black eyes, there is something unnerving about the way she's looking at you. When walking, Élodie tries to look as if she gliding rather than physically working for movement, just as her mother. She stands right up and down, her hands usually clasped in front of or behind her. Her clothes is almost exclusively black and white when wearing her own, which she will despite the uniform requirements, hiding her clothes behind her cloak whenever meeting with people likely to hold her to the standard dresscode. Personality Élodie has only one thing on her mind: excellence. Her family's motto, Per excellentiam judex, is imprinted into her spine through rigorous education, whether by family or by tutors. As such, Élodie is not a judgemental character, never judging by looks, blood, or house. She is only interested in achieving excellence herself, and if someone isn't heading there, they do not walk the same path. Furthermore, she has an ethereal quality to her, never speaking of feelings because she doesn't examine them. She enjoys slowly prying secrets from rigid fingers, but she doesn't push. Instead, she works in softer ways. Her main trait is this: intrigue. She has a black cat named Dana, gifted to her on her eleventh birthday. Background With her family just moving to England to afford Élodie an education with Hogwarts, Élodie is not the greatest fan of the castle she's introduced to. Her dreams of attending Beauxbatons with its hallowed halls and marble walls were crushed, and though her parents have sternly informed her that it is for her own betterment's sake, she secretly suspects it has something to do with her mother's company's betterment instead. Both theories are wrong. Her father being a pure-blood aristocrat and her mother being a Muggleborn (she thinks) haute couture fashion designer, Élodie knows better than to question them to their face, though, and they in turn trust her with an exorbitant amount of freedom. Business is business, and one limb reflects back upon the body. There are some things better left unspoken, like the fact that Élodie doesn't always know her own mind or that she overheard the help speaking of a twin she doesn't remember. Relationships Ben Green In the beginning of first year, Ben Green was someone Élodie naturally gravitated towards. However, they have since fallen apart, as Élodie felt more and more than Ben was pushing her away and distancing himself, offering nothing in return. Ben, however, made a small effort to reconnect with her after they realised, independently of each other, that there was something going on in the dungeons, and after Élodie joined the Order in her second year, she was told that Ben, too, was a member, which brought them closer together once more. Brooke Lyons When Brooke found Élodie practising ballet in an abandoned classroom and decided to join, the two became fast friends. They exchanged Christmas presents, and Brooke is the only one Élodie has told about the scene in the dungeons, when she and Ben confronted Dai Selwyn. Annise East So very like Élodie in many ways, Annise invited Élodie to join a study group involving many of her other friends and a few yet unknown faces. They proceeded to train together for a short spell, and Élodie greatly admires Annise, wishing for a closer relationship. Élodie also carries around a watch she was gifted by the Slytherin. Michael Tarot Pages could be written on Élodie's experience of Michael Tarot. He is an intellectual and social peer and her favourite playmate, because Élodie and Michael present themselves as puzzles, and Élodie find humans far more interesting than material tests. More than that, Michael contains pieces inside of him, gems of ambition, and Élodie loves finding them and picking them out. They've talked about death and fame, Michael was the one to help her when she twisted her foot and the one she bonded with over their mutual worry over Cecilia after she did not board the train home in their first year. When Michael visited the summer between first and second year, Élodie showed him an old ballroom, and the two of them danced. Since then, they've grown comfortably closer, walking to and from classes together occasionally. During one of these trips, they found an abandoned study together, exploring what seemed to be a madman's room, which they later returned to. He was also the one comforting after her first run-in with Balthazar. Cecilia Evans Though Élodie doesn't often find peers in happy characters, Cecilia Evans quickly grabbed her attention with a philosophical discussion on the theories of magic and what might be sacrificed in order to cast a spell. Dorm mates and Élodie's absolutely best friend, the two girls can often be found braiding each other's hair or discussing Potions homework. When Cecilia wakes up in the middle of the night, it is Élodie's cat, Dana, that greets her. By second year, Cecilia is very obviously Élodie's best friend, and though she has been hanging out with Eliot more and more and Élodie misses her, Élodie was the one comforting Cecilia the nights after Medraut's departure. They have yet to realise that they're second cousins. Quinn Sovány Quinn really wants to pet Dana, and that is nearly the extent of their relationship. Ivy Su Asking Ivy to help her with studying Potions, Élodie has found a self-appointed intellectual mentor in the older Slytherin girl. With respect on either side and, though Élodie doesn't know, a mutual entrance into the Order, the two are also growing closer. Ivy agreed to help Élodie try to get into Runes class with an Invisibility Potion, and though the attempt didn't succeed, the both of them seemed intrigued. Orwell Galilei Intrinsically curious, Élodie and Orwell first met in an abandoned tower, where he taught her Lumos Numerosa and made her want to know more. Orwell has secrets, and though Élodie doesn't like to receive knowledge by force, she considers it her finest challenge to lure them out of people nonetheless. Lucy Sparrow Probably the only person Élodie can say this about, she dislikes Lucy a lot after Lucy picked Dana up and held her against the cat's will. Mazarine Denshaw The first time they met, they argued over science and magic. The second time they met, Maz was hiding in an alcove at a party, behind a tapestry, and they went searching for treasure, Élodie taking Maz' hand. When third they met, it was because Élodie had invited Maz to go travelling to Ljubljana with her and her family. During this trip, they kissed, and Maz thus became Élodie's first kiss. Don't be mistaken, though. They rarely speak, and they aren't friends. Balthazar Maxim Her first encounter with Balthazar was when he attacked her after she'd unknowingly practised Arresto Momentum on his twirling wand. The fifth year, in a fit of rage, hurt her again, demanded she apologise, then stormed out. Élodie got the very true sensation that he was insane. However, when she met him by the lake on the night of Mike Wang's murder, Balthazar's feelings on the matter swayed her own, and Élodie felt a sense of elation that would lead her to accept his offer to join the Order of the Hallows. She is now bound by a contract that says nothing more than helping him (she thinks) and doesn't state with what. First year Notable happenings: * Confronting Dai Selwyn in the dungeons regarding the school poisoning. * Talking to Michael Tarot about having their own chocolate frog cards and giving him one with his face on it for Christmas. * Starting to communicate with Medraut Prince through a series of scholarly debates on bookmarks and parchment pages exchanged through a Ravenclaw Tower book. They discovered who their penpals were one day in the Ravenclaw Tower shortly before Medraut's induction into the Ministry, leading to his early graduation from school. * Reading Quinn's tarot cards. * Being told the story of the Dullahan by Michael. * A closer relationship to her History of Magic professor, Morton Mallory, than any other adult at the castle, even visiting his family estate for an exhibition surprisingly put together by the professor. * Succeeding in eating the Flameseed Flambé at Florence Fortescue's after their headmaster and Path Professor, Owen Newman, failed. * Being told about the happenings in the Forbidden Forest and later by Cecilia, Élodie knows that Eliot Barrett was bitten by a werewolf. * Inviting Cecilia for a week and Michael for a couple of days to her family estate, Élodie consolidated her friendship with both. Second year Notable happenings: * Was part of the first group to explore the dungeons when the shadow plot suddenly took form again. * Joined the Order of the Hallows. = Category:Ravenclaws Category:Females Category:Half-bloods Category:Class of 2026 Category:Students Category:Characters